Go For the Kill
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: Vendetta's attempts to kill Charlotte just aren't working so someone hired a mercenary… but who was it? Rated for violence and paranoia. Cover base by codelauren on Deviantart took a while to make her LOOK like a Making Fiends character.


**Hello, still existent fans of 'Making Fiends', I am your ruler… bow down to me or I will send my own fiend after you… kidding, kidding… you just got so serious there… unless you're Charlotte… then you better believe I am dead serious… hee hee.**

**I usually write for Phineas and Ferb (if you like the show you should check my other stories out, if you don't you should still check 'em out, if you haven't seen it you should watch it THEN check them out) but I got this idea and I decided to go ahead and write it.**

**I do not own 'Making Fiends' or any of the characters other then Lorissa. Unlike Phineas and Ferb I don't know who DOES though.**

**START THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>After a few hours of walking I finally found the place. "Clamberg." I read the sign out loud in a whisper. I pulled out the paper. Yep, this is the place. I put it back in my pocket and took a look around. It was like a war zone here. Everything was pretty much destroyed, and there were little monsters everywhere. What could their possibly be left to do?<p>

Blending surprisingly well for a mercenary of destruction, I went off to find my client. Now, I know what your thinking… I'm too young to be a mercenary. But, with both parents long gone and no where to live there's not many other options… a girl's gotta eat right?

Focus Lorissa.

I mentally reminded myself. My client was waiting on me and I had to find the abandoned coffee house of 874, 21 Avenue.

It was a little bit of a walk, but I was able to find it. I slipped into the building not making a single sound. You could tell the place hadn't been touched in years.

Someone in a trench coat walked up to me. I could tell that they obviously wanted to conceal their identity.

We had discussed my need for being paid up front on the phone, so she handed me a stack of bills, a description of the mission, and a picture of the target. The first thing I did was count the money… then I counted it again… then I made sure it was legitimate… NO ONE will rip me off and get away with it.

Once I was positive all the money was there and real, I took a look at the picture. She was light blue with short curly hair and had a WAY too happy looking face. Finally, I read though the mission description. Typical mission, they want me to kill her, but they also told me about this other girl named Vendetta who's also after her. (I bet almost all of you thought it was Vendetta who hired her)

Money in hand, I walked off without another word. First thing's first… get some food… I hadn't eaten since breakfast… three days ago.

After, walking for a while I came a across an… onion stand? Well… food is food. I really don't care about what I eat. I'm more worried about… you know… IF I eat.(Maximium Ride Reference) I paid the man and he handed me an onion on a stick but right before I took a bite it got swatted out of my hand.

Instinctively, my leg shot out to trip the swatter. Suddenly, everything froze and all eyes were on me. Some kind of giant… is that a hamster? Weird. Anyways some giant hamster helped a green girl to her feet… oh… that must be Vendetta… and Grudge. I put more money on the counter. Like everyone else he was staring at me in disbelief.

"Hamster! Get her!" Vendetta ordered with a snap.

Grudge started to move towards me, so I took out my stun gun and shot him with it. Once he hit the ground Vendetta tried to go after me herself but stopped and left in a huff when I pointed it at her. Well… that was boringly easy. I thought grabbing my new onion.

If the rest of the missions like this I might need to add on the boringness fee. I ate the onion in almost one bite… hmm… not bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's kind of short but promise the rest will be longer… at least a little bit. I hope I got some new 'Making Fiends' friends and it didn't end up like 'Norman's Land' (If you've seen 'Nottingham: A Totally Teen Musical' you should read that too. Review!<strong>


End file.
